


A helping hand

by Isianah



Series: Hybrids Wanna One [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dom Sungwoon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, HwangCloudNiel are mates, Hybrids, Knotting, Lots of dialogues, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rimming, Smut, Sub Daniel, Sub Minhyun, Woojin is Daniel's bestie, jihoon is mentioned way too many times, shy woojin, side 2park, thigh fucking, too many tags to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isianah/pseuds/Isianah
Summary: Woojin gets a phone call from Sungwoon who's asking for help.Thank y'all for the 1000 hits! =D <3It really means a lot to me, I love you <3





	1. the phone call

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, I'm back with another imagine ! :D  
> This one will also have more than one chapter, so stay tuned ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3

_Pacing nervously in the living room, the red haired alpha is waiting for a certain someone to answer his phone call. After five seconds, a “Sungwoonie hyung ?” in a thick Busan satoori is heard through the speaker._

 

“ _Woojinie~ my favorite dongsaeng in the whole world~ ..I need you to come over.._

 

_\- Wha-why hyung ? There’s a problem ?_

 

_\- You could say yeah.. Minhyun and Daniel.. they’re both going into heat, at the same time.”_

 

_The puppy hybrid winces at the answer, feeling his hyung’s distress._

 

“ _How did they even manage to do this ?_

 

_\- They must have triggered each other with their smell, we ran out of scent suppressant last week.._

 

_\- Ow shit.. And ?” The younger chuckles before correcting himself “I mean, why did you call to tell me that ?”_

 

_Sungwoon hesitates, searching how to formulate his request. “Well.. since you’re the only alpha who can approach them without doing something stupid..”_

 

_Woojin cuts him and asks playfully “How d’you know that ? I’m not mated yet hyung, remember.._

 

_\- Yes. I know. But I also know you’re not interested, or else you would have made a move on Niel long ago. And you love Jihoon._

 

_\- I.. Okay you got me there hyung..”_

 

_Sungwoon laughs, of course he knows how to talk to Woojin. “Sooo, since I trust you, I would like you to come help me handle them, you know, keep them waiting.._

 

_\- And how am I supposed to do that ? Not that I hate Minhyun and Niel hyung, but they’re like.. your mates._

 

_\- Well for once, because you’re saving my life, I’ll try keeping myself from tearing your throat apart the second you touch one of them._

 

_After a long silence, a sigh can be heard through the older’s phone._

 

“ _Is it supposed to reassure me ?_

 

_-Uh yes._

 

_-There’s really no other way ?_

 

_\- No. I wouldn’t have bothered you otherwise._

 

_\- … It’s really because it’s you hyung, and because Niel hyung is my best friend._

 

_\- Thank you Woojinie~~ Hyung will treat you in reward, dinner sounds good to you ?” Sungwoon sing-songs, stress fading away._

 

“ _.. Yeah, great.._

 

_\- You know, we’ll have to talk about you and Jihoon, you can’t just keep turning around each other without doing anything._

 

_\- But hyyuung.. what if he.. doesn’t like me like I do ?”_

 

_Sungwoon facepalms at the younger’s nonsense._

 

“ _I’m hanging up, you’re going to give me a headache with your bullshit. You two are so blind when it comes to see each other’s feelings.. Just come over, okay ? I’ll make dinner for the four of us then we can chill until it starts.._

 

_\- Okay hyung.._

 

_\- Hey Woojin. Don’t stress about it. If you’re feeling too akward you can leave. It’s just that I want them comfortable, and you happen to be the alpha we trust the most._

 

_\- No hyung don’t worry it’s okay. It’s just.. we must keep it a secret.. I.. I don’t want Hoonie to know..”_

 

_The older coos at his dongsaeng cuteness._

 

“ _Aaaw.. Why would I tell Jihoon about it ? Well, except if you’re like, really good at taking care of an omega, in this case I’ll brag about you, tell him the merits of the great alpha Park Woojin, the Alaskan malamute hybrid who gets all jiggly when we pronounce the name Park Jihoon-_

 

_\- HYUNG ! Stop~” Woojin cuts him once again, whining, despair in his voice._

_He really hates talking about his feelings and the other alpha is taking advantage of it. He hears a loud laugh on the other side of the line._

 

“ _I’m kidding ! I’ll keep my mouth shut about it, of course, and not only for you but also for Min and Niel. Nobody needs to know their cycle, except me. Okay ?_

 

_\- Okay, right. See you tonight then ? At 7 ?_

 

_\- Yeah”_

 

 

This, is how Park Woojin found himself in Minhyun, Daniel and Sungwoon’s bed.


	2. The night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin is resting at the mates' apartment for the night. The omegas' heats start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally here, the actual foursome  
> it's a mess, I'm over it  
> it's too late 
> 
> hope you'll like it either way :) <3

   Woojin arrived where the three mates live. He's giving himself a pep talk in front of their door. _It's okay Woojin, you can do it. It's just to help friends in need, it's no big deal. Come on, they must be waiting for you._

 

   He finally knocks, after a few more seconds of self encouraging and a last spray of scent blocker. The young pup is welcomed by Sungwoon, who smiles softly at him, meaning to be reassuring. _“_ _Come in.”_ The older closes the door behind them, before leading him to the living room, aware that Woojin perfectly knows his way in the apartment, but still. Daniel, who was laying on the couch, his head on Minhyun's lap, quickly gets up as he smells his best friend's familiar scent. _“WOOJINIE !!”_ the tall boy says excitedly as he hugs the younger, his tail moving frantically. The latter laughs at the omega's behavior while hugging him back. _“You're gonna crush me hyung..”_ _“Daniel, easy.”_ the two alphas say one after the other, making the concerned boy back off, his ears flattening in embarrassment, his mouth forming a little “Sorry...”.

 

 _Woah, he has never been this awkward around me..._ Woojin thinks, worried.

 

   Still in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the older omega getting closer until he feels a hand on his shoulder. _“Hi Woojinie.”_ In front of him, Minhyun, who smiles sweetly at him, before giving him a light hug. _“Hi hyung.”_ the younger replies during their furtive embrace.

 

   “ _Why don't you three go sit on the sofa while I finish preparing the meal ?”_ the older alpha proposes, directing at the grey piece of furniture with his chin, before heading off to the kitchen. Daniel grabs the younger's arm and drags him to sit next to him, before asking him the usual question _“So, you and Jihoonie ?_ _Are you finally getting together or what ?”._ Minhyun, who's seated on Woojin's other side, his head on his shoulder, rolls his eyes and chuckles at his boyfriend's words. _“Let him breathe Niel._ _Jihoon would have told us if anything had happened..”_ The younger omega frowns. _“Don't… don't cut me off like that.. He's my best friend, I'm allowed to be excited to see him...”_ he says quietly, his eyes avoiding any eye contact, his ears flattening.

 

   Woojin is dumbfounded. He has rarely seen Daniel this sensitive, this..little. He quickly tries to defend the omega. _“It's okay Minhyun hyung, don't worry about me.. And no Niel, we're not together… I don't understand how you two can still think that he has feelings for me seriously..”_ The alpha sighs, not liking the conversation. He has always hated expressing his emotions, because contrary to most of the other alphas, he's really shy and sensitive.

 

   “ _You're so blind oh my god !_ _You have two different eye colo_ _u_ _r_ _s_ _and none of them is functioning._ _”_ Sungwoon says loudly from the other side of the room, still cooking. _“I'm not...”_ Woojin whines, covering his face with his hands.

 

   Daniel, sensing that the younger is getting really uncomfortable with the subject, decides to change it. He quickly straightens, his ears up again. He grabs his phone and pulls on the younger's sleeve, wanting his attention. _“Woojinie, I discovered a new bboy channel on Youtube, I have to show you, it's sooo good !”_ The latter's eyes light up at the mention of dance, relieved not to talk about his crush anymore.

 

   Minhyun happily watches them as they get through the video app, absently scratching the youngest's head, a habit he has since he knows him, his cheek still resting on the other's shoulder. After some time, he turns his head to glance at his older boyfriend who's almost finished with dinner. He stays silent, but his insides are starting to get warm, lust slowly filling him.

 

 

 

 

   Stomachs full of food, the four boys are now all settled on the floor, in front of the sofa. Daniel is laying between Minhyun's legs, as usual, as the latter is sitting, his back against the couch, his fingers tangled in the blonde’s hair. Sungwoon is in the same position as the fox hybrid, but his legs are crossed in front of him. Woojin is on the other side of the oldest, curled on himself. They're laughing as they take turns telling school years' memories to the others.

 

   “ _You remember when we met Woojinie ?”_ Daniel is asking playfully, knowing the younger won't like it. The latter groans, closing his eyes. _“Oh my god don't mention-”_ The omega cuts him, revealing his mates how their friendship started. _“In primary school._ _You got hit by a ball and I was chosen to take you to the school nurse._ _You kept on crying I thought you were faking it so you could go home.._ _Y_ _our cheek was so red it almost looked like you colo_ _u_ _red it with a_ _Sharpie_ _..”_ Daniel's words make his two mates laugh, before Sungwoon asks _“But why you ? Don't they pick a same-aged kid usually to keep you company ?”._ The omega shrugs, grinning. _“I don't know, maybe because we were both dog hybrids, they must have thought we already knew each other or something like that._ _Or maybe they picked me because I had good grades, you know, like class presidents in high school.”_ They all laugh again lightly. _“Well, what's important is that you found each other.”_ Minhyun concludes sweetly, looking at the two best friends. The two reply a soft _“Yeah.”._

 

 

 

 

   Minhyun has been sniffling Sungwoon's neck for 10 minutes without saying anything. The alpha gives a knowing look at Woojin, who suddenly feels nervous again. The oldest pats his omega's head before whispering _“Let's get you to bed baby.”._ The other answers directly with a whine. _“Nooo, I don't want to sleep.._ _I want… I want to play..”_ The last part is said more shyly, his blushing face now hidden in his boyfriend's chest. Sungwoon chuckles, knowing too well what his mate means. He caresses the younger omega's head before asking _“What about you Niel ?”_. The latter is no better, his face  burried in his hyung's thigh, discretely getting high on the smell of the other omega's slick. He replies in a little voice _“Ngh..play_ _too_ _..”_.

 

   Sungwoon can already feel the arousal coursing through his veins, so he gets up and orders  _“You two go to the bedroom and start without me, okay ? I need to have a talk with Woojin first.”_ . The two whining omegas scramble to stand up, before heading to their shared bed, hands on each other. After they disappear behind the door, the oldest turns his head to look at Woojin, who's staring back at him  with his blue and brown eyes .  _“So uhm, it's starting.. I hope you slept well before coming here.”_ he says chuckling before continuing, this time with real concerned.  _“You're gonna be okay ?”_ The younger takes a long breath in then answers  _“Yeah, lucky their scents don't affect me.”_ .  _“Really ? Like not at all ?”_ The cat alpha asks a bit surprised.  Woojin laughs.  _“Well, Niel hyung's scent has always been unappealing to me, peaches are one of the few fruits I hate so.. Minhyun hyung, it's more difficult, but your scent is on him so it's alright.”_ Sungwoon nods, understanding, before it reminds him something.  _“Talking about that, if you find their scents too strong once we'll be in the bedroom, don't hesitate to ask me to scent them. I also prepared a bottle of scent blocker and masks on the nightstand if you feel too overwhelmed or even nauseous. Omegas in heat really deliver a lot of pheromones, it can too much for someone not receptive.”_

   The younger smiles at him, relieved that the other alpha planned everything. _“Thanks hyung, that's really considerate.”_ The latter shakes his head. _“No, thank you Woojinie. You may be unable to tell but I'm half dying of arousal, half panicking over the situation.._ _I'm forcing myself to stay calm only because you're here._ _”_ he nervously laughs.

 

   Their eyes suddenly widen as a loud moan can be heard from the other side of the closed door. Sungwoon's gaze goes black, before he grabs the younger's arm, dragging  him  to the source of the noise.

 

 

 

 

 

   Now free of any piece of clothing, the four boys are getting comfortable on the giant bed, deciding of the positions. _“Maybe you could start by just kissing, you know, to get in the mood_ _while I begin with Niel_ _.”_ Sungwoon suggests to Woojin, who nods slowly. _“_ _I assumed that you would be more at ease with Min, since he's like less of a brother to you and more mature than Niel..”_ The alpha ads, to which the younger nods again. His hyung is right. _“You can do anything, except knotting and leaving any kind of mark,_ _since it'll hurt them. O_ _kay ?”_ the older concludes. _“Yes.”_ The young alpha feels so little next to the other, being ordered around, but it's good. Rules and limits help him relax.

 

   “ _Jinnie_ _~”_ Minhyun calls, putting his hands on the boy's shoulder before circling his neck to bring him in a kiss. It's not the first time they kiss, with years of playing truth and dare and spin the bottle during parties. But this time it's different. It's weird. Parting, the fox omega whines. _“Hyuuung, Woojinie is teeensed..”_ Sungwoon, too occupied stretching out a needy Daniel, simply chuckles and says _“He needs to think about something pleasing.”_ The black haired omega reacts immediately at his mate's answer. _“Think about Jihoonie !”_ Woojin groans at the name. He can't do that. It would be disrespectful to think about his friend to get hard. _“Come on Woojin, it's alright._ _I'm sure he thinks about you to get turned on too.”_ The other alpha reassures him. _Do it Woojin._

 

   A few minutes later, the young alpha has relaxed almost completely. Minhyun is grinding against him, making the two gasp and groan at the contact of their crotches. His fingers have found their way to the omega's leaking hole, preparing him. In front of him, Sungwoon is sliding into Daniel slowly, teasing the blonde. The oldest takes a look at him and winks, before talking. _“Min, why don't you suck Woojinie while Niel eats you out ?_ _He's been treating you well, he deserves it.”_ As soon as the words come out of the alpha's mouth, the two omegas move fast to get in the right position. Minhyun gets on all four, his right hand grabbing the brunette's hard on to put it in his mouth, while the pup omega lowers himself to get access to the other's butt, grabbing at the fluffy tail to make it stay still, a thing he knows the other loves.

 

   Woojin lets a growl out as Minhyun's tongue comes in contact with the tip of his length, playing with it before taking the whole member in his mouth. He starts moaning around him when Daniel gets to his task and leaves kitten licks on his rim, causing vibrations on the youngest's hard on. The latter's hands get tangled in the black locks, following the bobbing movement of Minhyun's head, his grip tightening progressively.

 

   Sungwoon is now going back and forth inside the younger omega, deep, rapid and squelchy, turning the latter into a drooling mess. The pup tries his best to thrust his tongue inside his hyung, his whole face wet from the other's slick and his own saliva.

 

   Both omegas whine, but for opposite reasons. One from the knot starting to catch at his rim, the other from the absence of cock inside him.

 

   Woojin has his eyes closed since the beginning, trying to imagine someone else than his best friend's lover with his lips wrapped around his cock. In his mind, disheveled hot pink hair, big brown eyes staring at him, and plump red lips taking him entirely. He moans lowly, swearing.

 

   When Sungwoon’s knot pops, the alpha releases so much pheromones it’s enough to bring Minhyun to the edge, who cums untouched, breathe hot over the youngest’s member, making him shudder. Daniel is a total mess by now, cum pooling on the sheets underneath him, his head resting on the other omega’s butt.

 

   The last one to reach his high is Woojin, who out of the blue, without realizing it, lets a name slip out of his mouth as he empties himself down the fox’s throat. The oldest is the first to react, laughing tiredly while trying to stay still not to hurt Daniel. _“Woojin, did you just moan Jihoon’s name ?”_ The other alpha, still in a haze, frowns. _“..What ? No.. I didn’t say anything...”_ The puppy hybrid, who’s only half listening, too occupied by the knot in him and the feeling accompanying it, giggles like a child. _“You did Jinnie.._ _cute._ _”_

 

   The moment is cut off by Minhyun, who whines loudly, bringing all the attention. _“Alpha..”_ he whimpers as he lets his face fall on the sheets beneath, breathing hard, his ass and tail wiggling weakly in the air in front of his mate. The latter’s, whose knot is finally fading, caresses his back before talking softly. _“I know baby, it must hurt so bad. But Niel got you so well prepared for me, you’ll be alright soon I promise.”_ He then leans down to whisper in Daniel’s ear after kissing the soft fur covering it. _“I’m going to take care of Min, okay baby ?_ _Try to rest._ _”_ He then carefully slides out of the omega, but not without a low moan as his cum flows out of the latter’s hole. The omega moves to lay down beside the others and replies sleepily. _“Can’t.. smell too good..”_

 

   “ _Woojin, I’m gonna need you to do something for me..”_ the older alpha says, looking at the other in the eyes with his piercing blue irises. _“Isn’t what I’m doing now hyung ?”_ the odd eyed boy says jokingly. Sungwoon laughs quietly, shaking his head. _“Another thing… Could you like, fuck Minhyun’s thighs ? While I, you know, get back up.. He needs some kind of stimulation.”_ The younger looks at him surprised, his ears alerted, before stuttering _“Huh.. okay.. I just need to..”,_ gesturing to his semi hard on. The red haired alpha nods and playfully says _“Jihoooon...”_ , making the younger blush furiously. But it works. His cock twitches to the thought of the bunny hybrid, his right hand coming to stroke it.

 

   Sungwoon manages to turn Minhyun around and make him kneel, so that he faces him, his back to Woojin. He holds the omega’s face in his palms, forcing him to look at him. _“Woojinie is going to help you feel good while I get ready to knot you, okay ? You’re going to be a good boy for him again, and after that you’ll ride me and I’ll fuck you fast, just like you love. You’re okay with that sweetheart ?”_ The omega nods rapidly, desperate for anything.

 

   Woojin, now fully hard again after having pictured Jihoon on all four with his cute little tail adorning his bubble butt, moves so that he’s flushed against the older omega, his length between the other’s wet leg. _“Minhyun hyung, I need you to.. press your thighs together..”_ he says shyly, taping the older’s hips to grab his attention. The fox obeys, pulling his knees together, his limbs tightening around the alpha’s member, making the latter hiss. Minhyun leans against Sungwoon, burying his nose in the older’s neck, against his pulsing point. He sighs, the smell at the same time comforting and exciting. He circles the alpha’s neck with one arm, while he wraps his right hand around his cock, helping his mate getting hard enough. The said mate groans at the contact, his hips moving to fuck the omega’s palm.

 

   The youngest starts moving at the same moment, Minhyun’s slick making the thing a lot easier. He holds timidly on the latter’s waist, needing balance. His thighs feel good, soft but firm, and warm. His length brushes against the omega’s balls as he gets further and faster, making them both moan at the feeling. _Jihoon we need to do this, your thighs would feel so freaking good around my cock.._ Woojin thinks, the boy never leaving his mind.

 

   Daniel, who’s still laying down, watches the other boys attentively, a soft smile decorating his features. At first, he kinda feared awkwardness between him and his best friend, but at the end there’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s just nature after all, their animal instincts taking over. He’s actually relieved that it’s Woojin helping and not another alpha. He knows he should try to rest but the others’ dynamic is way too interesting to miss it.

 

   Feeling the heat pooling in his abdomen, Sungwoon stops Minhyun’s hand, before lifting it to kiss his knuckles. The boy smiles against his neck, lightheaded by his mates’ mixed scents. The alpha calls the other. _“Woojin, you can stop, I’ll fuck him now._ _Niel can help you finish.”_ The said boy obeys and withdraws himself, hissing at the much cooler air, before sitting next to his best friend. He smiles at the latter. _“You’re okay ?”_ The older nods, grinning back at him. _“Thank you.. for helping Sungwoon hyung._ _He’s always so stressed out about our happiness when he’s the best alpha Min and I could ever have..”_ The other shakes his head. _Daniel is really really soft during his heats._

 

   Sungwoon is now on his back, Minhyun straddling him, forehead against forehead. The latter holds his hard on as he presses it against the other’s wet entrance, his other hand caressing the younger’s cheek. _“You really want this knot, don’t you ?_ _So wet and warm for his alpha, my baby...”_ He plants his feet on the bed before thrusting up hard. The omega sobs, nodding at the other’s words, moaning at every move. His hips meet the older’s, sounds of skin against skin echoing in the room.

 

   “ _You.. you want me to do something ?”_ Daniel asks Woojin, pointing at his still hard member. The other shrugs. _“If you want.”_ The older smiles. _“Sit against the bedhead, I’ll suck you off._ _And you can moan Jihoonie’s name all you want~”_ They both chuckle before getting in position.

 

   “ _Beg for it, omega.”_ _“Pl-please.. knot me.. alph-pha..”_ The oldest speeds up, his forming knot catching every now and then on the other’s rim. The younger sniffs at his mate neck, hot and wet kisses on his adam apple, making the other shudder.

 

   Sungwoon’s second knot pops almost at the same time as Woojin comes, painting the puppy omega’s face. Minhyun comes again too, finally satisfied, and puts all his weight on the alpha under him, cuddling him.

 

   All trying to breath normally again, getting down from their high, they rest without moving for a bit. Daniel breaks the silence after a few, talking with a little voice. _“You moaned his name again._ _It’s adorable.”_ The concerned boy groans, slapping his best friend’s head. _“Shut up.”_ The oldest reacts. _“Niel’s right though._ _You really should make a move, before a dickhead from your school does.”_ The third mate, who’s dozing off on his alpha’s chest, is the last to speak. He laughs by himself, tired. _“You would be so cute together._ _Total rabbits, but cute.”_

 

   They all laugh at the fox’s words. _“Did you just make a joke about Jihoonie’s breed ?”_ Sungwoon asks astonished. _“Maybe. I don’t know what I’m saying. The knot is talking for me.”_ Minhyun replies, shrugging, fatigue clear in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you, a total mess
> 
> Please leave a kudo or a comment if you appreciate this work  
> To follow me on social medias :  
> twitter nsfw (where I talk about my fics) -> @aGoodOmega  
> twitter sfw, IG, Tumblr -> @isianah
> 
> love you all, byee xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short but it's only the context of the actual thing  
> I hope you liked it anyway and will be here for the second chapter
> 
> To follow me on social medias :  
> twitter sfw @isianah / nsfw @aGoodOmega  
> ig @isianah  
> tumblr @isianah
> 
> Byeee xx


End file.
